Hard To Love
by LifeUnending72
Summary: Azura continues her travel to Paris, France, with the French Assassin Sébastien. Along the way she tells him some very important repressed memories. A sequel to 'The Outcast With The Sapphire Eyes'. An Altaïr/OC story set before the first game.
1. Escape

**So like I said this is the sequel to the Fanfic 'The Outcast With The Sapphire Eyes'. So proud of myself on the last story, I even got my first flame, YAY!**

**Lets face it, you're not a writer if you don't piss a few people off. If you are going to leave a flame, make it creative, don't make it sloppy. Anyone is welcome here because everyone's opinion matters.**

**Well on that cheery note, some chapters in this story probably won't make any sense if you don't read the first story, so be mindful of that.**

**So without further ramblings of a mad person, on with the Fanfic.**

* * *

**Escape**

I was stashed in a carriage and all I saw was desert through the bars. I wasn't even sure why I was here, one minute I was happily getting off of a ship, then next thing I knew I was being dragged halfway across the Syrian Desert.

Once more I tried to rattle the bars to see if I could somehow break free, but once again one of the soldiers slammed his fist against the bars, I could feel him glaring at me through his helmet.

"Try that again and I will have to discipline you whore," he said harshly. I sat back down and stared at the shackles that bound my wrists together.

"Remember that the Grand Master wants her alive," the soldier driving the carriage said.

"Yes sir," the guard quickly mumbled and sat in silence.

"Who is this Grand Master?" My voice sounded dry as I asked the question. The previous soldier slammed his fist against the bars of the carriage again.

"I said be quiet," he spoke harshly again and the carriage driver only laughed. I turned to glare at his helmet covered head before he spoke.

"You will meet him soon enough. He has been expecting you," the driver said rather lowly. I narrowed my eyes, wishing I could pry that helmet off and stab him in both of his eyes, but I couldn't really do much now.

"How so?" I asked again. I heard the man chuckle which only fuelled my anger.

"I think you already know, but I will let the Grand Master discuss that, he never tells us such things save that you are a very important package" I gave up on prying out information and sat back down to let things sink in.

"A very important package, but there are only two soldiers, that's odd," I mused out loud and the first soldier bashed the bars again to shut me up and the driver only laughed.

"Only to not draw attention to ourselves," he stated.

"Interesting tactic. Low profile means no attacks," I smirked and the first guard growled at me to be quite.

"Honestly, stop encouraging her, she won't shut up then," he said, turning to the driver, whom laughed in return.

"She is only a girl, what is she going to do? Two men could easily subdue her," he laughed again.

'_Pigs_,' I thought as I looked out towards the desert again. The day was long, but before I knew it we were nearing a mountains range, and the two soldiers decided that they wanted nice bed that night. They threw down curtains over my 'cage' so no one would see me and went into a whore house. '_Yeah, pigs_,' I said as I had a part of the curtain moved so I could peak through.

I looked around the relatively small town, with what little I could see with limited view, and there didn't seem to be much activity around other than outside of the whore house. I sat back down, cursing the shackles on my wrists.

I sat there for a while, probably at least ten minutes, wondering how I was going to get out of here. I could wait till I meet this so called Grand Master. Kill him in his sleep one night and escape. I know what men like that want, and believe me; I want no part of it.

'_Maybe I could find a loose bar or something_,' I thought to myself as I started to test them. After twenty minutes or so I decided to give up and get some rest.

I woke with a start as I started being thrown around in the carriage. All of a sudden the curtains were thrown off and I heard the snickering of the soldiers up front. They laughed as I steadied myself and sat back down.

"Bit of a bumpy ride from here on out," the driver cackled as the other soldier joined in, "Don't worry though, won't be much longer till we reach our destination, and you will then belong to the Grand Master," I shook my head and stared at my hands.

'_I don't belong to anyone_,' I bitterly thought. Spending half the day driving and I couldn't stand the random conversation of the men and how much they enjoyed their whores from last night.

"That woman had the most beautiful tits I have ever seen. Course I always say that when I am burying my face in them," I rolled my eyes in disgust and continued to look at the mountains above us, "What you think eh?" the driver asked his fellow comrade, he didn't speak though, and the driver nudged him.

What I didn't expect was when the driver nudges him, he fell out and landed on the ground, face first and with a knife buried in his neck. I casually looked down at the corpse while the drive stopped the carriage and jumped down from it.

He drew his sword and scanned the area as he moved toward his dead comrade and checked his corpse. Soon, another knife whirled through the air, imbedding itself in the drivers shoulder as he cried out in pain. I saw blood gushing from the soldiers wound but I didn't feel fazed at all.

'_I'm too damaged_,' I thought. The soldier pulled the knife out and clutched his wound. Soon a man in white robes appeared on a horse. He jumped down and stared to move towards the injured soldier. The soldier then started to chuckle.

"Well, well, well. One of the infamous Assassin's from Masyaf. You're kind will be dealt with soon," the soldier said as he sat back on his haunches and looked up towards the so called 'Assassin'. Before I had time to blink, the white robed Assassin showed a blade that was attached to his wrist and drove it into the soldier's neck.

I was rather relieved because I did not have to deal with those moronic soldiers anymore. The Assassin bent down and rummaged through the clothes of the corpse, producing some piece of paper, he read over it quickly. He then grabbed a key from the soldier's belt and stood quickly and looked towards me.

I vaguely saw his eyes but he moved away too quickly for me to see them. I watched carefully as he approached the back of the carriage and opened the door. I gave him a questioning look, again, not really being able to see his eyes as he stared back.

"Jump out so I can get those shackles off," he simply said in a handsome voice that I bet would make any girl weak at the knees. I am not _any _girl though. I swiftly jumped out and allowed him to get my shackles off. Once they slipped off my wrists I rubbed at them to get the uncomfortable feeling out.

Suddenly the Assassin grabbed me by the elbow and dragged me towards his horse. I was outraged and tried to pry his hand off but he wouldn't budge.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. He didn't pay much attention and placed me upon the horse and he soon climbed on afterward. Much to my protests, he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me there, "You freed me, so I am not your problem anymore, where the hell are you taking me?" I asked.

"I was ordered to retrieve you and take you back to my Masyaf," he simply stated as he urged his horse on.

"And what do you hope to do with me then?" I questioned.

"That is for the Master to decide," I rolled my eyes as I held onto the horses mane.

'_Out of the frying pan and into the fire_,' I thought to myself. I mulled over an escape, but being uncooperative now would surely get me killed, and I have seen how fast this guy can move. I piped down, planning my escape, and waited for the right time to strike.

After a half hour, the Assassin slowed his horse down, giving it a sort of rest. He still had his arm firmly gripping my waist which felt most uncomfortable during the whole trip. I tried to pry his hand off but he growled at me to stop.

'_Charming fellow_,' I thought. "So, may I at least know that name of my saviour, or captor, whichever," I could feel him tense from the question I asked him.

"Tell me your name first," he said lowly. I frowned. I didn't want to tell him so I went silent again. But the more I thought about it, the more it bugged me that I didn't know his name, so I caved in. It wasn't like I was going to give him my real name anyway.

"Sana… my name is Sana. Now, I gave you my name, tell me yours," I demanded and I felt a slight chuckle from him.

"Very well… my name is Altaïr," I could feel his chest reverberate as he spoke his name in my ear and I had to mentally get a hold of myself.

'_They're the enemy. Remember why you have to hide from them_,' I thought to myself. I had to plan on getting out of here. Altaïr then urged his horse on again into a gallop which causes me to quickly grab onto the horses mane. I could then hear Altaïr start to chuckle and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter of the sequel. Let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

**Happy reading**

**-Midnight**


	2. Camping

**Thank you for the following reviewers:**

**LucDeep**

**I hope to see more reviews in the future**

* * *

**Camping**

Once it was nightfall Altaïr found a place where he would make camp. I thought I would then have the chance to run as soon as he helped me off of the horse. However, as I went to run, he had grabbed me by the wrist and quickly bound my hands together. He picked me up and then carried me over to a tree and placed me down next to it.

"What do you think you're doing?" I harshly asked as I started to kick at him. Altaïr then quickly grabbed both of the feet. He was stronger than me and I couldn't free myself.

"You would be wise not to run. Dangerous things happen to beautiful women," He said with a slight smirk.

"I think I'll take my chances," I snapped, slightly smirking as well, his smirk soon faded and I could feel him tie my feet together as well.

"Was that what you were thinking when those men took you prisoner? If I were you I wouldn't be acting foolish," With that he roughly shoved my bound legs aside and went back to his horse to remove its saddle bags and saddle.

After a while Altaïr had built a fire. He sat by it, staring into the flames, not acknowledging that I was uncomfortable with my restraints. I kept trying to free myself by rubbing the ropes against the bark of the tree. That was ineffective as it did not seem to weaken the ropes.

"You are going to wear yourself out if you keep doing that," Altaïr simply mumbled. I looked towards and I could see that he was looking at me. However it was difficult to tell with his hood covering most of his face.

"I'm not sure if you have ever been captured before but it is not a pleasant situation to be in," I replied and then returned to loosening my bonds.

"What will you do when you free yourself?" Altaïr asked.

"I'll kill you, steal that horse, and leave this place," I spoke as I kept trying to cut the ropes. I heard him slightly chuckle and I turned to look at him, "what's so funny?" I ask.

"You would not be able to kill me. And _if_ there was a small chance that you killed me, stole my horse, and left this place… where would you go?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Why should I tell you that? All there is to it is leaving this place so I don't get captured again," I replied. I swear I saw him smirk again.

"If you don't have a plan, then you will surely die, or someone else will capture you eventually," he muttered and stared back into the flames.

"I can't die," I muttered back.

"How so?" Altaïr turned towards me again and asked, seeming interested in my choice of words. Avoiding his gaze I turned mine towards the ground.

"Never mind," I said. There was silence for a moment before I heard Altaïr speak again.

"I can assure you that you will be safe once we reach our destination. _If_ you cooperate that is," Altaïr spoke. I looked towards him and I could feel his gaze from underneath his hood.

"I don't like when people make promises," I replied.

"It was not a promise," he countered. I didn't know what was going to happen once he took me wherever he was going to take me. But he seemed serious about cooperation, and he did save me from those men, maybe I should go along with it.

Altaïr continued to focus his attention on me and I stared back with as much attention. I may be safe for some time, I can always find a way out, but for now maybe I should cooperate and avoid any more conflicts.

"Fine then, I'll cooperate, for now. I will escape though," and I heard him chuckle again. I rolled my eyes and rested back against the tree and stared at the ground.

A few minutes after the conversation, I felt tired, and started to feel my eyelids grow heavy. I tried to keep myself awake because I didn't want to feel vulnerable, at least, any more vulnerable than I already was.

All of a sudden though I felt someone kneel down next to me. Altaïr pulled out a knife and I tried to scurry away, thinking that he was going to kill me, and that he pulled me into a trap. He quickly grabbed me by the leg, and swiftly cut the rope, and I looked at him confused.

"I'm not going to kill you if that is what you are thinking," He said as he reached around and cut the ropes on my wrists. I quickly rubbed at them to get the feeling back, "You need all the rest you can get," he walked over to his things and pulled out a blanket and threw it to me.

"How do you know that I won't run away?" I asked. He sat on the ground and lay back on the ground.

"You won't," he mumbled. I stared at the blanket in my hands and felt really tired. I too got myself comfortable as I could and pulled the blanket over. I faced the fire and Altaïr, not really trusting him, in case he actually wanted to kill me.

* * *

**So I should probably mention that this Fanfic isn't going to be that long, neither are the chapters. It will most likely progress quickly and in under 10 chapters (maybe).**

**I am glad to see that some people like this Fanfic already, as well as some of my other Fanfics, and that is great. **

**Happy reading guys**

**-Midnight**


	3. Cooperation

**Thank you guys for reading this and I hope to get more reviews soon.**

* * *

**Cooperation**

I was roughly shaken awake rudely the next morning. I heard Altaïr angrily growling at me to wake up and it took all the energy I could muster to not launch myself at him and kill him.

"Get up woman. We leave now." he hissed at me as I sat up and observed my surroundings. It was still dawn and I didn't get much sleep last night which didn't help with my mood at all. I didn't want to deal with his 'ordering me around' but I needed to cooperate with him before I can make my escape.

I quickly rose to my feet and Altaïr grabbed the blanket I was using last night and rolled it up, tying it up to the saddle with the saddles bags, and making sure that the saddle was secure. Not really sure what I was supposed to do, I stood awkwardly off to the side, which cause Altaïr to sigh in annoyance. He grabbed me by the elbow like yesterday and led me over to the horse, lifting me up and placing me in the saddle, and then he climbed on afterwards.

When we started back on the road toward Masyaf I nearly fell off the horse because I couldn't stay awake. Altaïr quickly caught me before I fell face first on the ground and I could swear his eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Why do we have to leave so early?" I asked as I was getting as equally as annoyed as him.

"We need to get to Masyaf as soon as possible," Altaïr simply stated.

"How long will it be now?" I asked. I admit that I was afraid of heading to this place and finding out what the Assassins wanted with me even though I already know the answer.

"At least another hour," I let out a groan. An hour being close to this man, I wasn't sure if I could endure that, for that short time that I have known him he has been nothing but rude to me. Nonetheless I had to endure if I didn't want to be killed.

A long time had passed, and during that time none of us had said a word to each other, and I think it was because Altaïr was hell bent on reaching Masyaf. Suddenly a large castle on a hill came into view. The hill was actually a cliff and water surrounds the area. Could it be the ocean? Before we rounded a corner I felt a cloak drape around me which gave me a fright.

"Settle down woman," Altaïr gruffly ordered as he fastened the cloak around me and placed the hood over me.

"What is this for?" I ask him.

"So you won't attract attention," He simply stated. Once we had rounded the corner a stable came into view and Altaïr led the horse over there. Once he got off of the horse he helped me down and started to retrieve his supplies and placed them in a satchel. A stable boy came over and took the horse from Altaïr. Once everything was sorted, Altaïr grabbed me by the elbow and led me through the large gates of Masyaf.

It was a humble little village with market stalls and wandering people looking through these stalls looking for things to buy. I was too caught up in taking in the sights that I nearly tripped over and Altaïr had to steady me, which caused him to mumble something under his breath, but I wasn't paying much attention. We started to head further and further into the village, heading up the steep hill, and towards the castle.

"Safety and peace Altaïr," I heard someone say. Altaïr stopped me to acknowledge another Assassin that was heading down the path.

"To you as well, Brother," Altaïr replied. The other Assassin eyed me for a second before speaking to Altaïr in a hushed whisper.

"Is this the one?" he asked to which Altaïr replied with a slight nod and tightened his hold on my arm slightly. "Best hurry then, Al Mualim has been waiting," and with that the other Assassin head past us and kept going down the path. I watched him go and Altaïr had to pull me along as we kept making our way up the hill.

Eventually we made our way to the gates of the castle. The walls were taller than I expected and I scanned the area for any noticeable 'traits'. As we headed through the gates I heard another voice speak to Altaïr. Another Assassin that was leaning against the frame of the entrance way and I assumed him to be a gatekeeper of some sort.

"Abbas," Altaïr acknowledged the Assassin with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Heading up to see the Master? No doubt to lick his boots," The Assassin, Abbas, remarked. I could feel Altaïr tense up beside.

"Don't make me put my blade to your throat," Altaïr countered. I sensed a history between the two and I was rather intrigued. After their little dispute was over Altaïr quickly pulled me away and we continued toward the castle doors.

"What was that about?" I asked in a whisper.

"Quiet," he simply growled and I didn't ask anymore.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to upload this. I went on holidays a few months back and I wasn't really focused on writing anything. **

**When I got back to University for my second semester I was too caught up in getting my first few assignments done.**

**Not only that but I have to do compulsory work at our Wildlife Research and Teaching Center which is absolutely amazing so I am hard at work there on the Tuesday arvos.**

**I have not forgotten about this story I have just had a lost on my plate and I may update a little faster now but I still have two other assignments that are due within the next 3 weeks that I really need to start.**

**Hopefully you all haven't lost faith in this story and that you keep reading it. Anyways, Happy reading!**

**-Midnight**


	4. Tower

**Thank you for reading and I hope to see more reviews in the future as well**

* * *

**Tower**

Altaïr's master was a rather intimidating man. When I was presented before him by Altaïr, I felt myself shrink a little, he only had one good eye and that made all the more creepy. He wore dark robes and had his hood on, although it was far enough back so that I could see his intimidating features.

Altaïr had dragged me into the castle and up the flight of stairs towards a sort of study. It was then that the old man before us had acknowledged Altaïr for his commendable work in retrieving me. It was if I was an object.

"What is your name my child?" the older man asked, whose name was Al Mualim, finally acknowledging my presence. I hesitated for a moment before answering.

"My name is Sana," I said trying to be as polite as I could be. He regarded me with a scrutinizing eye for a moment before replying.

"There is no need to lie to men within these walls. What is your true name?" I stared at him, dumbfounded, like I could not believe that he had seen through my lie.

"That is my true name," I said slowly. I could feel Altaïr's calculating eyes on me and for some reason that made me feel guilty. Al Mualim didn't seem fazed at all by my insistent lies.

"I can assure you my child that within these walls, you are very much safe from the Templars, you are not here as a prisoner," he stated very calmly.

'_I_ feel_ like a prisoner though_,' I thought to myself. I felt their eyes boring into me as they waited for my answer. There was no way I could win here and I felt that I should just tell them. They would have found out sooner or later. "Lyra… my name is Lyra," I felt defeated.

Al Mualim nodded in satisfaction. Soon an Assassin moved over to Al Mualim and whispered a message to him that I could not hear. Al Mualim nodded and the Assassin scurried away. He acknowledged me once more and spoke again.

"You must be exhausted from you journey. You shall be escorted to your living quarters. We will discuss more tomorrow," I was about to protest but a maid walked up the steps, quickly explain to me that she will be taking me to my quarters, and led me away. It felt weird not standing next to Altaïr.

The maid led me a little ways up some stairs and I felt like I was going to be trapped in a tower. Making our way to a door the maid opened it up and waited for me to enter the room. Once I entered the door shut behind me and I heard a resounding _click_ as the door was locked form the outside.

'_Figures_,' I thought to myself. I turned to look at my surroundings after testing the door knob and finding that the door would not budge.

The room was a modest size with a double sized bed against the east wall. There were some bedside tables on either side of the bed and a table set on the north wall. On the west wall there was a set of double doors that led to a balcony. I moved over to the doors and took a peak rather than stepping out onto the balcony.

It seemed that the balcony overlooked the courtyard were all the men were training. You could also see the Cliffside and the water that was surrounding the castle. A few meters underneath the balcony was the castle wall where few sentries were placed. It would make for a perfect escape route later on tonight. For the moment however I was very tired and decided to get some rest before attempting an escape.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door which clicked open and the same maid walked in, placing a tray of food on the floor, and hurrying back out locking the door again. I happily picked up the food and moved it over to the table set. I needed to keep my strength up if I was going to pull this off.

* * *

It was nightfall once I had rested up and I was ready to get out of here. I estimated the distance from the balcony to the surface below and I could easily make that jump. I climbed over the railing and lowered myself, letting go and dropping down the rest of the way, landing perfectly in a crouching position.

I took a look around the wall and saw no other Assassin sentries. Looking down in the courtyard and I saw there was no one there was well. I smirked as I ran along the wall and towards freedom. I couldn't believe they had no one guarding me if I was so important to them.

Once I reached the end of the wall near the front gate, I scaled the wall down, successfully touching the ground, and I made a dash towards the village and the main gates. Once I was near the market area I hid by a building and scanned the area.

No one was around and there was no one at the gates. Smiling I moved out from my hiding spot and went to make a dash for the gate. However, I felt a hand clamp around my elbow and I tried to jerk myself away. I was about to fend off my captor but they wound their other arm around me holding me in place.

"Let me go!" I shouted as I was trapped against a strong torso.

"Didn't I tell you to cooperate woman?" the voice snapped harshly as I was being lifted and thrown over a shoulder. I instantly recognised the voice and I grew irritated.

"Altaïr?" I asked in disbelief. I wondered why he was dragging me back. I thought he would have just gotten his reward and that would have been the end of it. Why would he care if I escaped? "Let me go," I spoke again, not really shouting anymore, but demanding.

"I have been tasked with making sure that you don't escape. I don't like it any more than you do so stop being difficult and make this easier for the both of us," he stated and I could feel myself turn red with rage.

I could not wriggle myself from his grasp so I just hung limply while he took me back to the castle. Once we reached the door to the room he opened it with one hand and entered. He dropped me down and closed the door and locked it before I could get through him.

I went to dart back toward the balcony but he grabbed me by the arm and held me against his side. He had ungodly strength. He moved us toward the balcony doors and locked them as well. I saw that he had a key that he placed back in one of his pockets. After that he then released me.

"I told you I was going to escape. You can't keep me here," I protested. I couldn't see his eyes because they were covered by his hood, but I could tell he was irritated.

"And I told you that one way or another, the Templars will catch you again if you dare to escape this place," I glared at him and I could feel that he was glaring back at me. I gazed at the many weapons that he had on his person and thought to myself that there was no way I could take him on, I needed a way to outsmart him so I could escape.

I calmed down a little and once he saw this he made his way for the door. He unlocked it and then looked over his shoulder and back at me.

"Try to not do something stupid," were his parting words before he exited the room and locked the door.

* * *

**So here is a new chapter for you guys. Enjoy and Happy reading.**


End file.
